Neo-Paris
Neo-Paris is the capital of the country of and the central location of Remember Me. It was abandoned by the French Government sometime during September 2047, after the capital was bombed in the European Civil War. It would take forty years before it would be able to recover and become the sprawling metropolis in 2084. History Civil unrest began to creep through the populace of Paris as early as 2014. However, civil unrest within world itself did not become apparent until the bombing that killed over two hundred people in Rio de Janeiro in 2018. In concurrence with the environmental issues that manifested in 2035, the chaos that erupted throughout Europe boiled over 2039 when the English Channel Tunnel was bombed by a group suspected to be the English Separatists. The people rioted and the government of France promptly fell; in response, new law enforcement was created to temper the chaos flooding the city, using brutal tactics and intimidation as a means of suppression. Feeling insecure, many living in France began to leave Europe and migrate across the continent in search of safe haven. Memorize attempted to the aid in control of the situation by implementing the Stay at Home Program with Sensen to keep people off the streets. The degrading situation of Europe came to a head when Russia attacked Vienna, Austria with several Tremora bombs, triggering the European Civil War. European Civil War Aftermath In September 2047, Paris was the next European city be attacked and bombarded with Tremora Bombs. The strength of the bombs devastated the city and marked the end of the European Civil War. The aftermath, however, triggered a prolonged period of suffering for deprivation for the populace trapped inside the city. Local authorities are said to have abandoned the city over the period of five years, the capital slowly became a “ghost town”, a shadow of its former self. Without a governing body or authorities, in the spring of 2048, Paris was declared a “free city” and left to the reign of street gangs and looters. Reconstruction Over a period of two years, Mayor Eugene-Hurbert Cabon negotiated with the likes of Antoine Cartier-Wells to relocate the headquarters of his organization, Memorize to Paris. The effort was made in attempt to bring hope to the lost people of Paris. In 2052, Cartier-Wells agreed with the idea. As such, the announcement that Cartier-Wells would return to Paris renewed the hope of the populace. On the eve of his return, Paris underwent a massive rehabilitation project; several companies pledged to aid Antoine and his son, Charles. Following the rehabilitation project, and the Security and Freedom for Everyone technology used digital maps to create blueprints upon the devastated areas where the T-bombs hit in order to create plans to recreate the city by building upon the city’s ruins. The next stage of construction was building the Meriphérique dam to protect the entirety of the city from outside attacks and re-channel trade in and out of the city through canals and water channels that linked the districts together. Gun Control Events of Remember Me References es:París ru:Новопариж Category:Antoine's Journal Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Locations Category:Antoine's Journal Locations